The Betrayal
by Unknown46
Summary: Percy is betrayed by the one he loves most. Now presumed dead he helps people from the shadows, but what if he's found. Sorry probably going to be like most Pertemis stories, no Chaos though. Please read good people. Rated T cause it might get gory. Hiatus (Sorry)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first PJO Fanfic, I hope you all enjoy, it will get better I promise.**

**Markus (OC) POV**

The Argo 2 sailed through the ominous sky, its captain is none other than the great son of Poseidon and my half-brother. We have been 'sailing' for three days to complete a quest for Poseidon. His girlfriend, Annabeth was able to convince Leo, the owner of the Argo 2, to allow us to borrow the flying ship. At the moment we are somewhere off the coast of Greece, looking for a temple that was built underwater that apparently held Poseidon's first sword, the one he used before he got his Master weapon. This sword is also a present for Percy, because apparently he doesn't have enough gifts.

_Flashback_

"_Percy Jackson, for your efforts in the Giant war we would offer you godhood, but we know that you won't accept this generous gift" Zeus says, "So I ask you, what do you want."_

"_Nothing Lord Zeus" was his only answer._

_Murmurs of surprise spread around the room, I'm surprised as well. The gods however weren't so surprised. They look to one another, as if silently seeking affirmation, then to Zeus who nods._

"_We expected this, and we know that you don't want a gift, but you deserve one. You may not want this but it is being given to you and the rest of the Seven, you are all being given the same immortality that the Hunters of Artemis have, you however will be given more, there are ten of us on this council that wish to bless you, so does Hestia and Hades" Poseidon says, taking over from his younger brother._

"_But I don't want any more power" he complains._

"_Well to bad" Ares growl, "it's being given to you anyway."_

_Then all of a sudden twelve bolts of light shoot out of the hands of the twelve gods that wish to bless the young hero. He grunts in pain when the bolts first hits him but continues to stand, the gods keep going until the young hero falls to his knees. Once he does they cut the streams of energy and look at him, he has changed during the minute or so that he was shrouded in light. His eyes are now ever changing, turning from black to red to blue to yellow to grey to brown and back to sea green. He was taller and better built. The lucky bastard, all the girls, minus the Hunters and Artemis are all drooling at him._

"_Percy, I would like you to bring your brother with you and see me after the council" Poseidon says to his newly immortal son. _

"_Yes father" he says, bowing and stepping aside to watch the rest of the Seven get given their gifts._

_At the end of the meeting he came over to me._

"_Hey Markus" he says to me, embracing me in a tight hug._

_I hug back, I don't really hate the guy, more like I'm jealous. He is a really nice guy and you just can't help but like him._

"_Hey Pearce" I say clapping him on the back._

"_Lets go see dad" he grins releasing me from his embrace._

_We wander off in search of our father, we find him in his palace swimming in what looks to be a pool that could fit a whole house in it. _

"_Hi dad" Percy yells._

_Poseidon suddenly disappears, turning into water particles before reverting to his solid form directly in front of us. He hugs us tightly, asking how we've been. I explain about how I'm slowly starting to fit in at camp. Percy tells him about the powers he got, how he can feel the power flowing through his veins, I get a surge of jealousy. Neither of them notice it, and I relax, thank the gods that would have been incredibly awkward. _

"_Now I have some gifts for the two of you" Father says._

_He produces a sea green trident from thin air and hands it to Percy. He looks it over and starts weighing it, testing to see how sharp it is. The entire time I'm wondering where my present is._

"_This is an excellent weapon" Percy exclaims._

_Poseidon then produces a beautiful sword that gleams, he hands it to Percy and I feel heartbroken._

"_Percy, which one do you want" he asks Percy._

'_Great he gets to choose and I get whatever he doesn't want' I thought. _

"_Neither, give them both to Markus" he says, shocking me._

"_What" I manage to say._

"_But surely you want one" he exclaims._

"_Nope" he replies._

_Poseidon takes both of the weapons and hands them to me. _

"_Use these weapons with care, they are dangerous" Poseidon says, probably disappointed that Percy doesn't want one._

"_Is there anything else, father" I say._

"_These weapons aren't free, you will need them for the quest you are doing for me" Poseidon says._

"_What quest" I say, immediately brightening up, it would be my first._

"_Markus, I need you and Annabeth to help Percy receive my sword" he says._

"_You have a sword" Percy asks._

"_Yeah its what I used to fight with before I got my Master weapon" he explains._

"_So where do we find the sword" I ask._

"_Its off the coast of Greece, it's a sunken temple Percy you are to collect the sword, Markus you and Annabeth are to protect Percy while he gets it, it is his sword after all" he explains._

"_Yes father" we both say in unison._

"_Now get going" he grins._

_Flashback end_

That was four days ago, we left the day after and during that time Percy almost completely mastered his extended water abilities, Annabeth discovered where the sunken temple of Poseidon lies and we got the Argo 2 flying.

"We are over the drop site, you guys ready" Percy says from the wheel.

We nod and I get ready to jump, my trident and sword both in their concealed forms. My trident, Tsunami, is a belt and my sword, Oceana, is a watch. Annabeth walks up to Percy and takes over the wheel, we decided that it would just be Percy and I going into the temple, Annabeth will be flying the Argo 2 above, ready for a quick escape if needed.

"You ready, little bro" Percy asks.

I just nod and before I can say anything he vaults over the side railing of the Argo 2, me following closely behind. The ocean reaches up and envelopes Percy, before closing up around me at the same time. I swim after my big brother, looking for any danger that may come to either of us. I swing Oceana around, attempting to get used to the feeling of fighting under water.

I follow Percy down to the temple, he continues on inside without me. I enter under the giant archways looking for trouble. Of course there is none, there never is when Percy Jacksons around.

"Markus, over here" Percy yells out.

I follow his voice only to find him with a dead Merman at his feet.

"What the hell did you do" I ask him.

"The bugger attacked me and I just reacted, I wish I could've stopped myself" he says before sitting down.

"What's wrong" I ask my older brother.

"I don't wanna talk about it" he replies.

"No seriously, what's wrong" I repeat the question.

"My life sucks bro" he sighs.

"What, how, you are admired, you're a hero, everyone respects you, looks up to you, how does that suck" I say, getting angry, how can he not realise he has the perfect life.

"Exactly" he says.

"What."

"Do you know what it's like, having to be perfect, if I do anything wrong everyone looks at me weirdly. My whole life I wanted to be normal, I thought it was going to be better after the Giant war but it basically just got worse" he rages.

"I…I have always been jealous of you, like every guy is" he looks up surprised at my confession, "I guess that it wouldn't be that good having everyone scrutinising your every move."

"It's not" is all he replies with, before standing up, "We should finish the quest."

I just nod, though I'm not paying that much attention to my surroundings.

"Markus duck" Percy yells.

I duck. Just in time too, a massive great sword flies over my head and buries itself into the stone column to my left. I reach for my sword, when I hear a whoosh sound and I feel a weight on my back. A minute later the weight is lifted and Percy stands above me offering me his hand, which I gladly accept.

"I found the sword, it's just up ahead" he says.

"Alright, lets keep moving" I grin.

We walk up to the doorway and peer inside, a whole group of monsters stand around a sword watching as a hooded figure steps up to the alter that its resting on.

"On my signal we charge, which ever weapon you are more confident in using draw it and get ready to fight" Percy commands, turning into serious warrior mode.

I place my sword back on my wrist in its watch form and I draw Tsunami. Percy draws his legendary sword, Riptide and walks into the room, me following.

"Oi, get your filthy hands off my father's sword" he yells at the top of his lungs.

At the same time all the monsters turn to him in synchronisation, including the hooded figure.

"Well hello there Perseus, Markus, good to see you both" says Oceanus, Titan of the Sea's.

Hope you all like it, this will probably be a lot like most Pertemis stories, sorry.

Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait, my life has been incredibly busy and I've just gotten back to writing, I know it's not much of an excuse but I'm sorry.**

**Markus POV**

_Previously_

I place my sword back on my wrist in its watch form and I draw Tsunami. Percy draws his legendary sword, Riptide and walks into the room, me following.

"Oi, get your filthy hands off my father's sword" he yells at the top of his lungs.

At the same time all the monsters turn to him in synchronisation, including the hooded figure.

"Well hello there Perseus, Markus, good to see you both" says Oceanus, Titan of the Sea's.

As I wonder how he knows my name an over powering stench fills the air. The scent of rotten sea food and damp sea caves. I can feel the bile rising up my throat, the stench is a killer.

"Holy Hades, what the hell is that smell" Percy says, blocking his nose in the process.

"That is Oceanus" I whisper to him.

"Holy Zeus, have you ever heard of a bath" he asks the Titan.

The Titan looks at him in hatred, his eyes flashing dangerously with rage. I realise that we are in his domain and it probably won't be good if he gets to mad. I tell my older brother this in a whisper and he nods, getting the message.

"Don't talk to me like that, I am the Titan of the Oceans, I could squash you both like bugs" the Titan says.

"Maybe, but you're not the only one who has gotten stronger" Percy says.

"Really" he says, "care to test that theory."

Percy charges the Titan lord, cutting through every single monster that gets in his way. I rush into battle to help my half-brother out, mimicking him, cutting down enemy after enemy. Eventually it's just us and Oceanus facing off, him with a trident verse Percy and I, yet even though its two verses one, Percy and I are outmatched.

"Give it up, you are outmatched" he says grabbing his sword.

"Keep him distracted while I go for dad's sword" Percy whispers in my ear.

I nod and step forward praying to the gods that I'll survive this. I raise Tsunami and charge the Titan while Percy disappears into the shadows. The Titan and I engage each other, trident vs sword, I have the advantage of range while he has way more experience than I can imagine. I thrust my trident at him, only for him to parry, knocking the trident out of my hands and into the darkness. I run at him before jumping and kicking off of his chest, giving me some time to distance myself and draw Oceana. I charge the Titan, swinging my sword as I do. He parries and sends a blast of water at me, I duck and roll to the side, retaliating with another swing of my sword, only for him to do a quick combo of moves that ends with me being disarmed and thrown to the ground.

"Any last words, sea spawn" the old man asks.

Suddenly a blade pierces his chest, almost touching mine. He drops his sword and falls on the ground clutching the wound.

"Don't touch my brother" Percy says calmly.

Oceanus looks pale and is losing blood fast, even so he manages to stand up and run at Percy, holding his sword out in front of him. Before I can warn him he turns around swinging dads sword in an arc, decapitating the Titan Lord, not fast enough to save himself though, Oceanus's sword disappears into his stomach. He collapses onto the ground and immediately passes out.

"Percy" I yell.

I run to my brother trying to stop the flow of blood, I force some Nectar into his mouth making sure he swallows. The wound doesn't change, so I try again pouring more of the godly liquid into his mouth. For a few minutes there is nothing but silence, before he starts coughing up the godly drink. I lift him up and start carrying him back to the Argo II, though not without collecting Oceanus's sword, dad's sword and my own. For some reason the water isn't helping him and the Nectar isn't doing anything to heal him.

"Perce, stay with me Perce" I mutter as I swim as fast as I can towards the surface.

I reach the surface and raise myself up to the Argo II using my water abilities. Annabeth walks out on to the deck after hearing the commotion.

"Oh my gods, what happened to Seaweed Brain" she asks.

"Stabbed b…by O…Oceanus" I stammer.

"Quick get him to the medical room" she orders.

I carry my unconscious half-brother down to the medic bay. Annabeth helps me lay him on a bed before running off to get some Ambrosia and Nectar.

"Don't bother, I tried using Nectar but it wasn't doing anything" I explain.

"We should hurry back to camp, maybe Chiron knows how to help" she states and I cant help but agree with her.

"Lets get going then" I say, before running to the controls.

**Line Break**

**Annabeth POV**

It has been three days since Percy was injured and we are nearing the camp and he is finally responding to the treatment. Its good, he will be awake for Kronos's revenge. What he and the rest of the Demi-god population don't know is that it was my idea, Kronos's rising was all me and since it didn't go to plan I acted as a spy for Gaia and the Giants, or at least I was. I planned on breaking Kronos out by falling into Tartarus and escorting him to the Doors of Death, just in time for Percy and the rest of the Seven to free me, and Kronos. But the stupid sea-spawn was to loyal to let me fall, I had to ditch the original plan and get out myself.

A groan sounded from the medic bay and I quickly put on my kind, caring façade before running into the room. Percy is standing up and rubbing his head.

"Seaweed Brain, are you ok" I ask him, not actually caring.

"Yeah, except for the massive hole in my chest" he says with a grin, I don't bother with a false smile I'm wasting time.

I pull a chair over behind him before ordering him to sit down. As he does I walk over to my bag and pull out a metre of chain. I walk over to him and chain him to the chair, he doesn't resist, he can't, he is too injured.

"Wise Girl what are you doing" he asks.

"Oh shut up Jackson" I snarl, allowing the façade to drop.

"Annabeth, what is wrong, what have I done" he asks.

"Shut it, I don't have time to answer all your questions, but ill tell you this, I was the mastermind behind Kronos's rising" I answer as I pull out a homemade bomb.

"What, no that was Luke" he states, refusing to believe me.

"No, it was me, we plotted behind Thalia's back, it was my idea, the entire thing. I never loved you, it was a plot to gain power and as your girlfriend I'd get power and fame, while removing all suspicion from me. You destroyed my plans and Kronos's rising and now I'm going to get revenge" I explain while setting up the bomb.

"Alright, can you unchain me now, your joke was pretty good" he laughs.

"This isn't a joke Perseus" I snarl.

"But, I…I…I don't u…under…understand" he stammers, finally realising I'm not joking.

"Of course not, your head is too full of Seaweed" I say, putting the finishing touches on the bomb and rigging it to blow in one minute.

"Good-bye Perseus Jackson and I hope you rot in Tartarus" I smirk before putting my façade back on and blowing him a kiss, "bye-bye Seaweed Brain."

I then run outside to see that we are just above the lake with a ramp leading down to the edge of the lake, I bolt down the ramp and straight to Chiron who is still talking to Markus.

"Quick, I think he is dying, Chiron you are the only one who can save him now" I lie.

We all run to the ramp, just as the Argo II, the ship with the twice saviour of Olympus on board explodes, blows up. I hide my smirk with a scream.

**Percy POV (seconds before the explosion)**

How could she do this, I loved her and she betrayed me, she played me, as easy as that.

**Ten…**

**Nine…**

I cant believe it.

**Eight…**

**Seven…**

I loved her.

**Six…**

**Five…**

No, I love her.

**Four…**

**Three…**

Always. I was going to propose.

**Two…**

She never loved me.

**One…**

I shadow travel as far away as I can as the Argo II explodes. And I loose conscious as I do.

**Third Person POV**

The Argo II explodes, in front of the campers, in front of the gods and yet the only thing the mortals see is a massive, unexpected solar flare, they won't know that a great hero died. Most of the campers start to cry, they all knew the Hero of Olympus, their friend was on there. Leo Valdez starts blaming himself, the newly arrived Hunters of Artemis stand off to the side confused as to why their lieutenant has broken down, shedding tears for a 'disgusting boy'. But the loudest of all was Annabeth, screaming because she has to keep appearances. Chiron is trying to calm everyone down and make sure no one is hurt. Artemis and Dionysus flashed off to Olympus to break the news to Poseidon and the rest of the council.

**Time Skip**

The Olympian council gather on the field where his tomb will be built, The rest of the camp stand behind them watching in silence. Everyone gathered have solemn looks on their faces. Even Ares and Dionysus the only two Olympians who didn't bless him seem to be sad. They stand around the grave stone that will be the centre of the entire tomb.

"We hold this council in honour of Perseus Jackson, Twice Saviour of Olympus, Slayer of many monsters, Bane of the Giants, Bane of the Titans, Bane of Gaia, Legacy of Rome, Son of Poseidon and Second Heir to the throne of Atlantis, and Champion of Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hestia, Hera, Demeter, Artemis, Apollo, Hermes, Aphrodite, Hephaestus and Athena. He was a great hero who will be missed and even I must admit that he is the greatest hero in the Greek Pantheons history, dwarfing my sons and daughters. He will be remembered through the stories that will be told" Zeus says, obviously holding back tears.

With Zeus in tears he steps down from the podium, the Hero of Olympus changed the gods for the best. Poseidon then steps up, his hand clutching Riptide in a white knuckled grip.

"My son will be missed, but he will also be remembered as a great hero" Poseidon says before bursting into tears.

He holds up Riptide, showing the entire crowd. He slowly lowers the sword onto his burial tomb.

"Only a true hero shall be able to free this sword" he says, before twisting it around and plunging it down into the gravestone.

Artemis then steps up.

"I know most of you are wondering why the hell I'm standing up here, the man-hating goddess of the hunt. I just wanted to thank him, he saved my life, just like he saved everyone else's but he didn't ask for praise, he was one of the only decent men I ever met, I never repaid the debt I owe him and I never will" she says, one of the only ones not crying.

"Percy Jackson always respected me, even if I'm not on the council, he was like a son to me and I'll never forget him" Hestia says replacing Artemis.

**Percy POV**

I groan as I return to consciousness. The memories come rushing back and I break down into tears, she betrayed me, she played me. I just wish I could forget. I look around, only to see a shadowy figure towering over me.

"Hello, Perseus" the figure says.

"Umm, hi" I begin, "where am I and who are you."

"You know exactly who I am, Perseus Jackson" the figure replies.

"Not really, though I might be able to guess if you took off your hood" I say.

"If you wish" the figure pulls of his hood.

The second I see his face I push myself up drawing the first weapon I can, my dad's sword. I have no idea how I have it but I'm thankful I do.

"What are you" I ask the figure.

"Simple, I'm you" it replies.

**As always, read and review. **


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'm so sorry that this has come out so late after last chapter, I'm trying to piece together a schedule. Once it's done, I'll try to stick to it which means that this story should have another chapter a week or two after the previous chapter. Don't hold this to me though, I don't really get that much time to right.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, or any of the songs in this story.**_

_**Previously**_

"_Umm, hi" I begin, "where am I and who are you."_

"_You know exactly who I am, Perseus Jackson" the figure replies._

"_Not really, though I might be able to guess if you took off your hood" I say._

"_If you wish" the figure pulls of his hood._

_The second I see his face I push myself up drawing the first weapon I can, my dad's sword. I have no idea how I have it but I'm thankful I do. _

"_What are you" I ask the figure._

"_Simple, I'm you" it replies._

**Percy POV **

"What, you're not me" its face is almost and exact replica of my own even though it has a bunch of scars crisscrossing its face.

"Well not exactly" it states.

"Give me a straight answer" I demand.

"I'm a wraith, a soul that has either escaped from the underworld or was given a pass from Thanatos" he explains.

"Two questions, what is your name and why me" I ask the wraith.

"I am Theseus, son of Poseidon and since a wraith can only become one with someone of their blood line, here I am" Theseus replies.

"Perseus, just call me Percy" I say holding out my hand, "nice to meet you brother."

"Call me Theo, nice to meet you too" he reaches out and shakes my hand.

Immediately my hand feels cold, like ice cold. I pull it back and stare at Theseus. The wraith looks surprised. I reach out to touch him, trying to poke his arm. My hand goes straight through his arm and out the other side.

"W…what's going on" I ask the wraith.

"No idea but I have a theory. I think that while I can touch things, nothing can touch me back" he answers.

I know that me and Theo will be good friends, granted we only just met but the guy just seems a lot like me. He obviously hates formality, proven when he asked me to call him Theo. After standing there for a few minutes I decide to start a conversation.

"So you are the one who originally destroyed the Minotaur."

"Indeed."

That didn't work, maybe doing something might take my mind off how weird this is.

"So, what do we do now?"

"We could train, I have powers that come from being a wraith, though they can only be utilised through your body and with practise. We should also probably work on your godly powers, I heard you were blessed by most of the Olympians and that you have no idea how to use these powers."

I nod and he suddenly fades away. I gasp and look around, searching for my new friend.

"Theo, where are you" I yell.

"Gods above. Do you have to yell, I'm right here" the wraith says, becoming visible again.

"Right sorry, I'm not used to seeing people disappear like that" I say.

"Its fine" he says.

"Good" I say, "anyway, do you want to actually go train now."

"Sure, though it's not like you need my permission."

I just shrug and walk off, looking for a good spot to train.

I walk around, just trying to get a good look at my surroundings and find a safe spot to train. I'm in a small clearing with a large tree in the middle, deciding to get a better look at my surroundings I climb the massive tree and look out, trees stretch out as far as I can see.

"Um... Theo, do you know where we are" I ask my wraith friend, watching as he fades into my vision.

"No idea" he replies, fading back out of existence.

"Good lot of help you are" I yell at the empty forest.

I hear him chuckle before I vapour travel down to the bottom of the hill, yeah I can do that. The only bad thing about it is it takes up most of my energy and I can only use travel by sight at the moment. I realise how tired I actually am, I decide that I'll have a quick sleep before I start my training. I rest my head on the tree trunk and slowly close my eyes, letting myself be taken by darkness.

**Artemis POV (Still at Percy's funeral)**

I cannot believe his gone, the only decent man I ever met. I know what people think of me, how they see me as this terrible goddess who discriminates against the male gender and its true, mostly. There are men out there that are actually good decent people, Percy Jackson was one of those men. Most of the time I'd be criticising myself for these thoughts, but at the moment I'm still grieving. He looked past all the stories about me and was actually nice to me. He never cursed whenever I walked past or prayed to the other gods to help him, most men actually do this. He was nice to me, even more than most of my half-brothers.

But now he is gone, forever. And I'm stuck here, at his funeral, weeping like a grieving widow. I wonder what everyone thinks of me, I wonder if they believe that I was in love with him, which is absurd, right? Me a virgin goddess, they are all insane. Zeus steps back up to the podium.

"Apollo has told me that he and the Nine Muses have a tribute song for our hero" he declares, before stepping back down.

My annoying brother takes the stage, followed by the Nine Muses. One of the Muses starts playing the guitar.

"Hello to everyone out there, I'd like to send my condolences to everyone. This song was written by a mortal, it's called Life's for the Living." He announces before starting to sing.

Well grey clouds wrapped round the town like elastic  
Cars stood like toys made of Taiwanese plastic  
The boy laughed at the spastic dancing around in the rain  
While laundrettes cleaned clothes, high heels rub toes  
Puddles splashed huddles of bus stop crows  
Dressed in their suits and their boots  
Well they all look the same

I took myself down to the cafe to find all  
The boys lost in books and crackling vinyl  
And carved out a poem above the urinal that read  
Don't you cry for the lost  
Smile for the living  
Get what you need and give what you're given  
Life's for the living so live it  
Or you're better off dead

While the evening pulled the moon out of its packet  
Stars shone like buttons on an old man's jacket  
We needed a nail but we tacked it 'til it fell of the wall

While pigeon's pecked trains, sparks flew like planes  
The rain showed the rainbows in the oil stains  
And we all had new iPhones but no one had no one to call

And I stumbled down to the stomach of the town  
Where the widow takes memories to slowly drown  
With a hand to the sky and a mist in her eye she said  
Don't you cry for the lost  
Smile for the living  
Get what you need and give what you're given  
Life's for the living so live it  
Or you're better off dead

Well I'm sick of this town, this blind man's forage  
They take your dreams down and stick them in storage  
You can have them back son when you've paid off  
Your mortgage and loans  
Oh hell with this place, I'll go it my own way  
I'll stick out my thumb and I trudge down the highway  
Someday someone must be going my way home

Till then I'll make my bed from a disused car  
With a mattress of leaves and a blanket of stars  
And I'll stitch the words into my heart with a needle and thread  
Don't you cry for the lost  
Smile for the living  
Get what you need and give what you're given  
You know life's for the living so live it  
Or you're better off dead

Don't you cry for the lost  
Smile for the living  
Get what you need and give what you're given  
Life's for the living so live it  
Or you're better off dead

At the end of the song there wasn't a dry eye in the room, actually there was one I could see. Nobody clapped, they were all remembering the hero. He flashes over to me and drapes an arm around my shoulders, I suddenly see Apollo in a different light, he actually cares.

**Percy POV**

It's been a week since I've been in the forest, I haven't found anyone else, even though I've travelled massive amounts of the forest while hunting for my food. I made a spear out of a long stick and a rock I found lying around. Over the course of the week I've trained with my spear, new sword, powers, I've also been hunting and advancing my stealth skills as well. I've got a whole routine set up, wake up, climb massive tree, hunt breakfast, sword practice, spear practice, hunt for lunch, hand-to-hand combat, power training, hunt for dinner, take a bath in a nearby river and finally sleep. All my practice I do against the many different trees, hitting them with swords, hitting them with my spear, hitting them with my fists and destroying them with my powers.

My only company is Theo, my wraith friend, he is basically my only friend at the moment, however sad that is. We've been training together his been slowly training me, teaching me everything that he learnt during his time with the other hero's in Elysium. He makes me feel like I'm not as alone as I actually am. I turn my focus back onto the wraith, in our short time here he has already taught me so many things.

"I know what you're thinking about" Theo states.

"What, what do you think I'm thinking about, it's not as if you can read minds" I growl.

"No I can't read minds, but I am _part_ of your mind, we are connected, it's the reason you can use my powers" he says in retaliation.

The wraith powers he has been showing me are, in one word, awesome. I can teleport without using any of my godly powers and it doesn't take as much energy as any of my other powers, I can also send out bursts of wraith energy, turn transparent, see into the world of the sprits, use wraith fire and one of the moves I learnt is what Theo likes to call a shadow strike, I teleport to a monster while swinging my sword, the sword is surrounded by wraith fire, it would usually kill the monster, but I have no way of proving that because there aren't any monsters here. Theo believes that there are more skills we can learn.

"You're wondering what's going on back at Camp Half-Blood" he continues when I don't say anything. "Don't worry about it, we will get back."

Its right I will get back and when I do ill have a little word with Annabeth.

**3****rd**** Person**

"I'd like to conclude this ceremony" Zeus says, up at the podium.

Everyone watches as the Hero of Olympus's burial shroud is burnt. The watch in silence, hope with all hope that they'll wake up and he will still be there. All except Annabeth, she is standing off to the side trying, and failing, to hide her smirk. She can't believe that he's gone, finally gone. However she doesn't notice s single set of silver eyes watching her from behind tears.

The people start to disperse heading away from the tombstone and burial fire.

**Percy POV**

Two months. I've been here two months doing nothing but training, within that time I managed to finish mastering my wraith powers and extended water powers, before moving onto my fire powers, it seems as if the fire is even easier to master than water, probably because I was blessed by Hephaestus, Hestia and Apollo, who all share fire abilities. Although Apollo isn't known for his fire abilities, mainly because he has many other titles, the flames that I can tell are his are more powerful than that of Hephaestus. The power and control I have over fire is even more than I have over water, which is saying something because I was born with the water powers before I was blessed by my father, doubling my powers. I discovered that my water powers have some secrets, I know that all organisms have water in them and so I can force animals and people's bodies to do whatever I want.

This power, I hope to never have to use it, it's something that just doesn't feel right when it's used. The fire powers don't have anything like that, that I've discovered. Yet. It makes me wonder how much power the gods actually have, I only have blessings from them and yet I'm way more powerful than I ever wished to be. If anyone of the gods or titans or giants actually used their full potential when they were fighting me than I would have died on my first quest. It leads me to believe that they _don't_ actually know how much power they have, that or they believe I'm too weak and they don't need to use their powers on me. Personally I hope it's the first one.

"Hey, what are you doing" Theo asks me, slightly angered by my lack of focus.

"Sorry" I sigh to him.

"Just get back to training" he demands.

I flip him the bird and return to my fire training, spreading my hand out and letting a fireball loose at the tree. Once it hits I extinguish it, making sure not to burn the entire forest down. I do a complex series of movements that I learned in hand-to-hand combat, I've found that incorporating these movements into my powers helps me control them. The sharp, aggressive movements are the ones that help control my fire powers whereas smooth motions help with my water powers.

Once I finish my training I head over to the small hut I built myself, it sits at the base of the massive tree I woke up next to. Its relatively small, only having enough room for me and my weapons, if there happened to be a storm the flimsy hut would be destroyed in seconds. I pull my spear out before walking back over to start hunting for dinner.

The hunt only takes a little while, the forest has an abundance of hares, birds and a couple of deer. I return to my camp with two hares and a single bird, I walk over to the hut and drop my spear down, before sitting next to a small huddle of rocks. The rocks make a circle that houses a bunch of sticks and twigs I've collected, the spot is far away from any trees to make sure that I don't accidently start a forest fire. I light the sticks on fire and watch, mesmerised by the rising flames. After a minute I lean back and start preparing the animals for human consumption.

"So, you're cooking dinner" Theo asks, trying to start a conversation.

"Good I'm hungry" he says once I nod my head.

"You can't eat, you're not real" I state.

"Hey, just because you can't touch me doesn't mean…" he silences when he sees my glare, "fine, I'll shut up."

"That's all I ask."

He fades away. I sigh before raising a small chunk of cooked meat and taking a small bite of it. The entire hare is burnt, which makes me wince when I taste the meat. This is how I've been living, because I can't cook at all.

Once I finish my burnt meal I look back into the fire. _I wonder how I'm going to get out of here_.

**Hestia POV**

It's been about a week since our Hero's death and nobody is over it, Hades hasn't even bothered to contact anyone, and if we ever see him he is frantic running around, looking like he is having a panic attack. Poseidon hasn't come out of his room since the funeral. Artemis, for some strange reason seems to be taking her anger out on monsters, I can feel her pain, anger, and sorrow from halfway across the throne room. Zeus has slowly been becoming a better person, he has been listening more and has actually made some pretty smart decisions.

The meeting has been going on for hours, even though half the council is either not here or sitting on their thrones silently mourning. I'm sitting in front of the hearth listening to the council argue over petty matters, while the demi-gods were out working to rebuild Camp Half-Blood. The destruction of the Argo II destroyed most of the cabins and part of the big house. The Romans are helping to rebuild their allies' broken camp, knowing how hard it must be that their leader was killed in the same explosion. Of course they also looked up to the son of Poseidon, but they didn't have the same relationship with him.

I look into the hearth for the fifth time in two minutes, feeling the hope and seeing the visions. People all happy, sitting around talking, nothing like my family. They are always arguing about one thing or another.

_I wonder how I'm going to get out of here._

The sentence pops into my head, from nowhere. It feels like when I have mental conversations with the other gods. The voice itself sounds strangely familiar as well. It sounds a lot like…

_I really miss everyone back at camp Half-Blood._

I gasp, the voice, its Perseus's.

"Hestia, what's wrong" Zeus asks.

"Nothing."

"Are you sure."

"I'm fine, little brother" I tease.

"Hestia" he groans.

I just smirk and flash out, towards the location I know the word came from. I arrive in a large forest that I've never seen before, shrugging it off I walk over to the massive tree in the middle of the clearing that I flashed to. I look around for Perseus, only to notice that most of the trees are damaged. I walk around the base of the tree, hoping to find a clue, anything that could lead me to Perseus.

Just as I round the base I feel a powerful deity teleport into the clearing. I coat my hands in flames and summon my poker, I'm not much of a violent goddess but I will protect my family no matter the cost. I turn the corner, screaming a battle cry and swing my poker. Only for it to be hit away and my fire put out, standing right in front of me is none other than Perseus Jackson, holding a gods sword to my neck.

"Hello Perseus."

_Again, I'm sorry for the wait. Please point out any mistakes and I'll try to fix it._

_The song is by Passenger and the idea of the wraith came from the video game, Middle-Earth Shadow of Mordor._


End file.
